


“The Silence of an Empty Space in the Many Rooms where you’re No Longer There, Dear Brother

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Could he feel a Daily Stab of Hunger for You and Nourish at the Sight of You" [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But will be returning soon, Coping with loss of a brother - Hannibal, Emotional Nigel, Hannibal is not in this fic, Hurt and comfort ], M/M, More tags yet to be added, emotional angst, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: After the events from the first fic of this collection, Nigel is trying to cope with the loss of his brother and the events which are beginning to arise as more new players arrive on the Mahjong board.





	1. – Introduced to Two People One’s Brother Wrote Letters To by The One who Wears Guilt Within his Heart, but Does Not Show it, Where One Knows One of them from a Meeting ........

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Krey9Jorce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krey9Jorce), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts), [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [ThatRedBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts), [TheSeaVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/gifts), [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [ElectraRhodes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......in One’s Past, Talking with the One who Become an *Artist, Where they Ask Questions About Where is One’s Brother and Comforting Oneself in the Arms of One’s Lover the Great Red Dragon, While Still Trying to Deal with the Loss of One’s Brother (rest of chapter title) 
> 
> *Jacques Yuven

** Location – F.B.I Behavioral and Science Unit – Morning  **

** Nigel’s P.O.V: **

I’m in Will’s old classroom, busy going through **_La Morte’s Killer_** evidence files; notes and other stuff from their Crime scenes and so absorbed in it deeply is only when Jack’s gruff voice interrupts the deep concentration I’m in. Coming from the corridor.

“ _I understand. Come with me.”_

Lifting my head up, I hear his footsteps coming closer and closer until his shadow is spreading out in front of him in the dim light, until he appears coming within the classroom and up to me, with two people following close behind him then I blink heavily when I recognize one of them.

“Jacques!!!? Is really you!!!?”

Feeling so surprised to see him after all this time and for moment he frowns at me, followed by stepping closer to me to look at me then realization dawns on his face as he soon recognizes me. “Nigel Rukos Gryvick!!!? Fuck, it is really you.”

“Yeah.” I say, mussing a hand through my hair and remembering how we had met, how…we had both become attracted to each-other and yet, now I was with Francis – who was soon by my Husband. “Don’t look the same do I?”

“Definitely not.” He replies to it, followed by introducing the other man next to him – who had come from the Lithuanian Orphanage – and something about him, makes prickles run down my nape at those harsh, cold eyes.

The eyes of a **_Killer_** in disguise.

 

* * *

 

 

** Location - Baltimore Park – Mid-Morning – 12:35 **

After being introduced to Lucius Marikis – the one person, who did not trust at all even if Jack had said he would be helping with the **_La Morte’s Killer Cases_** – I now walk through the park with Jacques, who talks about his new position at the Parisian Art School in Paris.

How he remembers me coming back to one of the Safehouse looking like I had gone through a hedge backwards though technically it had been running away from the **_Polizia_** at the sametime Hannibal, was busy murdering Detective Pazzi in Florence and finally, that night….when Gabi Ibanuscu had betrayed me.

“I remember seeing you falling backwards into the water from far away. How did you survive by the way?” He says, asking me that question as I remember falling downwards with the air rushing by to whip my clothes and hair about until I smack into the darkened waters reflecting the lights of Bucharest.

I had sunk downwards, pulled under into darkness, utterly cold and alone at the sametime seeing the lights fading to tiny pinprick until nothing as my eyes slipped close. The hidden current picking me up to carry me away from where I had fallen and to somewhere else.

“Dumb luck. I….got washed up on a beach, where an old couple find me with their Grandson and…patched me up best they could. Good people.” I reply, reminding the little boy – Mikael – shouting _“Goodbye Ni-Ni. Goodbye, please visit some time again.”_ and remember I never had time to go back to visit.

“Nigel, what has happened to Hannibal? I didn’t see him around and Crawford, wouldn’t tell me anything.” He suddenly asks, drawing me so harshly out of the memory of when I had been helped causing me to stumble slightly as he grabs hold of me to support me.

“I…Hannibal…He…” I begin to say, wondering how I should voice it to Jacques in way it will convince him not to pry any further into it.

_Should I…. **Lie** to him or should I tell him the…painful, hard **Truth** which was still affecting me?_

“You don’t have to tell me. He’s….gone somewhere hasn’t he, Nigel?” He says, making me nod silently in reply to him and wishing not to talk anymore pull away from him as he decides he will not ask any more questions seeing the grief; anguish and pain I’m still feeling of losing Hannibal – my Brother.

 

* * *

 

 

** Location – Safe-house near the Rolling Atlantic Ocean – Late Evening  **

 

Francis, knows something is entirely wrong with me by the way, I come into the house stumbling slightly and rushes forwards to grab hold of me as I fall into his muscular chest with muffled thump then cups my cheek softly in his hand, wiping away a spilled tear that has run down it.

“Tell me. What’s wrong, my ** _Raccoon_**?” He says, making me shake my head from side to side, only to push him backwards until he falls onto the sofa with me quickly straddling him as he stills me from starting to hurriedly take my clothes off by grabbing hold of my wrists to hold them outwards to stop me – like a cross almost.

I look down at him, feeling so ashamed of myself and he pulls my hands by my wrists to place them around his neck then brings one hand up to cradle the back of my head pushing it down to kiss me on the lips, feeling him how I keep them closed and yet, with his insistence soon open my mouth to allow him to change position each-time.

His other hand pulls my shirt out my jeans to slip underneath and brush up and down my spine, making the tension seep out of me then he moves me, laying me down on the pillows of the settee.

“ _Look at me, Nigel.”_

His voice soft in the whisper.

Making me wonder when I did I close my eyes and fluttering them open see he is looking down at me with **_Love_** and concern for me.

It brings fresh tears to my eyes, welling over the edges and pulling him down for another kiss find myself saying between it in a breathless gasp “ _Make….love to me, Francis.”_ and soon his hands begin to peel of my clothes to drop to the floor.

 

* * *

 

My body sways above Francis, who holds my hips in his large hands in a soft, gentle grip and keeping my own hands resting on his chest for support move my hips in sync with his.

Every rise and fall.

Every breathless gasp; harsh panting and whispers of adoration coming from him overwhelm me, until I’m moaning softly endearments in my own language to him again and again. Not able to stop myself, while tears flow down my cheeks heavily and yet, he doesn’t stop making **_Love_** ….to me.

He fills me, spreading pleasure rippling through me until it peaks into soft crest of an orgasm where I arch my back heavily with soft cry of his name on my lips, followed by him tensing underneath me in the climax of his own orgasm.

“ _FRANCIS!!!”_

I sway above him in the throes of it, swallowed up by it – like I become suspended above both our own bodies – and finally, slowly come back down to earth.

Sated and exhausted from what had transpired between us both.


	2. Working with the Disguised Killer on La Morte’s Killer’s Crime Scene Notes and Handed a Letter which is From a *Nakama Warning One of a Danger that Comes Just After One Has Read the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Very close friend

** Location – F.B.I Behavioral and Science Unit – Morning  **

** Nigel’s P.O.V: **

Lucius Marikis.

There was something about him, which makes not want to be around this man at all and yet, the man only lifts his head from one file to see who has come into the classroom then back down to look at the Case file on the large table.

I walk up, placing my coat over the chair in front of the table and look down at how he is placed everything out on it. I see how he has done it and look at one of the Crime Scene files placed to one side – the one where **_La Morte’s Killer_** had attacked Hannibal and murdered him.

Why had he separated it from the all the others?

Sighing softly, I pick up the notes pulling the seat out and begin to go through them reading again and again the notes my Brother had made before he….had lost his life to this killer.

Neither of us speak to each-other, the only sounds being the ticking of the clock on the wall; scratching of pen on his notepad as he makes notes of his own and muffled chattering coming from the corridor outside as students head to the next classes.

“Marikis?” I ask, breaking the silence between us as he lifts his head up to look at me then continue speaking. “Anything you like to say about these Crime Scenes?”

“There….mediocre and…” He begins to start saying, only to cut off when footsteps come into the classroom making me turn around to see a Receptionist from the front desk has come in holding a letter in their hands.

“Mr. Nigel Rukos Gryvick?” They ask, looking between the two us to ascertain which one of us is the one their looking for and standing up go up to them.

“That’s me. What is it?” I ask them, making them hand the letter over with “ _This came for you. Crawford, told me to give it to you.”_ and walk out, heading back to their daily job of being at the front desk.

I look at the pristine white letter, with no blemishes on it. Only stamps bearing the illustrated botanical flowers drawn by Leonardo Da Vinci and my name written in elegant script. There is faint smell on it, which I can’t discern at the moment and for once in my life wish I also had my Brother’s keen sense of smell ability.

Opening it, quietly and slipping out the folded letter from the envelope open it to see only a line of few words have been written on the paper.

_Nigel,_

_Your safety is compromised._

_Trust no-one, who comes to help investigate La Morte’s Killer Crime Scene. Leave now. Leave the Safehouse tonight, with your Nephew; **Lover** and close friend._

_Hurry and leave. You are in extreme danger._

_From_

**_Nakama._ **

Folding the letter, I slip it back into the envelope and going over to the chair near the desk, collect my jacket when I sense movement behind me. This makes me turn to face Marikis, standing there and he lunges at me with something which glints in the lamp light above my head.

Blocking it with my arm, I feel a flare of pain go down it followed by blood plipping onto the floor and he tries again pushing me backwards until hands shoot outwards from behind me to soon slam me harshly down onto the wooden surface that it knocks the breath out of me.

Lying there winded, I try to struggle upwards but Marikis’ hands come to my shoulders and press down so hard, I can feel his nails digging into them through the shirt I wear at the sametime a cloth covered in some kind of substance covers my face.

This makes me thrash, bucking like a wild animal trying to escape the netting it has been captured – hissing and spitting out Romanian curses – managing to get up, scrambling off the table then stumble to the down the small corridor feeling my vision start to change.

The wood either side of the corridor seems to groan as it stretches and rises above me to spread upwards curving inwards to form strange wicked pointed thorns which surge downwards to spear me as manage to quickly avoid them.

Hearing the noise of when steel hits steel, when they hit the spot I had just vacated and soon rise again lunging towards me to wrap around my whole body. Up to my throat, where I blindly reach to wrench them off and yet, they tighten so harshly I fall backwards thrashing on the floor – writhing; kicking and frothing at the mouth.

Whatever I had just inhaled – it was more powerful than any of the drugs that I knew off. Only dealing with the lesser popular ones and yet, still popular – and two figures seep across the floor – hissing in delight at their captured **_Prey._**

My breath is coming out in wheezing gasps, blood starting to trickle down the side of my lip from biting my bottom lip at some point and the last sight, I see is Marikis and…..Jacques Yuven looking down at me with gruesome, satisfied twin grin’s on their faces.

Which due to the drug into my system blur into two people – one face facing to the left and the other to the right.

 ** _Janus_** – the two faced God.

One looking into the ** _Past_** ….and the other looking to the **_Present._**

 

* * *

 


	3. In the Grip of Janus’ Clutches, While One Falls Deeply into their Trap; Managing to Escape from it (Nigel’s Parts) and What Happens After One Saves One’s *Racoon (Francis Dolerhyde’s part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Refers to Nigel, if you read the first Story connected to this one.

** Location – Muskrat Farm – Close to the Abandoned Verger Mansion – Northern Maryland **

** Nigel’s P.O.V: **

_I’m slowly falling downwards in slow motion down the long abyss, crimson bubbles rising upwards until they disappear and finally reach the bottom to land on the soft sand surrounded by petals of **Hibiscus: Iris;** **Honeysuckle** and **Cherry Blossom** when the water begins to sink until finally trickling away into the inky, writhing blackness around me._

_A strange ticking noise, fills the silence like that of one old clockwork machines from Victorian times, footsteps loud each-time whatever it is moves forwards as the sand beneath me changes into polished glass so that now with each step it cause a metallic ringing to echoes loud and clear._

_Weakly, I manage to move myself until my back hits a mirror and looking around as gas lamps in holders flare to life to illuminate circular ballroom with mirrors all around in the alcoves. Garish statues of figures in poses of half-screaming in anguish and pain and above a large shadow of **Muraena Kidako** –  Brutal Moray - passes over the glass dome. The glass keeping the water above it from falling down to flood the circular area._

_The ticking comes back again, making me lower my head seeing the strange clockwork figure with two faces – one facing left and the other right – then it twists it face. The left one – showing the face of Jacques Yuven, smooth like fine china porcelain a rictus of smile on it._

_The thing comes up to me, the gears ticking again and again with each shift they make in the glass casing of its clockwork body._

_“ **What’s…wrong, Nigel. It’s me, Jacques. Oh, you’re still experiencing the drug’s effects are you? Such a pity or…maybe not. What do you think, Lucius?”**_

_His voice disjointed, going in and out making the room around me seem to curve inwards then straighten again, followed by the face changing to the right one – revealing the face of Lucius Marikis, with upside down rictus of smile._

_“ **Don’t worry, dear sweet Nigel. You’ll be well taken care of.”**_

_Both start to laugh in such way, I shake my head from side to side trying to block it out and finally, strength rises in me causing me to lunge at them, knocking them down onto the polished floor with such force it sends out a spiderweb of cracks running out from underneath the clockwork body._

_I reach for something anything – finding something sharp and long pointed – and bringing it up above my head at sametime a large roaring shakes the whole room causes it to waver and shudder like something in the real world is happening. It gets louder and louder, followed by the howling wind coming from somewhere and soon the mirrors explode outwards all around, with such noise and clarity it is deafening._

_Then above a cracking noise, like when an earthquake is happening and looking up see the glass dome - which holds the **Muraena Kidako** within - is straining under the weight of the water starting to push down on it then finally it shatters apart, allow the water to gush downwards into the circular area._

_It hits, surging towards me so fast and intense. A tsunami of white, frothing white horses charging towards and swallowing me in their embrace tearing me from the clockwork body of both Marikis and Jacques to pull me under._

_The currant is strong, pulling me down into the black empty space of mirror and over the edge it in rushing, powerful waterfall downwards into the abyss as something grabs hold of me wrapping itself tightly around._

_In my drugged state, it feels like great crimson wings are wrapping around me to cocoon me from safety of what lays in the water which continues to drag both me and my savior to god knows where._

_My eyes slip close. I remember nothing from thereafter._

* * *

 

** Location – Stream near Will’s Old Home – Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Francis Dolerhyde’s P.O.V: **

_“Haa….Nigel...It’s alright….I’ve got you, my **Bake-danuki.”**_

After hauling him out onto the grass close to large weeping willow, with its branches drooping into the water and helping clear to expel water from his lungs by administering CPR, gently stroke the strands of damp hair from his forehead making him weakly moan heavily still experiencing the lingering effects of the drug – which was now out of his system, I hoped.

“Hush. You’re okay. I’m here. I’m here, sweetness.” I soothingly say to calm him, cupping his cheek lightly with one hand to stroke his cheekbone and soon his beautiful maroon, golden flecked eyes finally focus on me.

 _“Fr….cis…Fr….an….cis_.” He manages to get out, voice so weak is almost a faint whisper – like that of a gentle breeze ruffling the top of trees.

But I hear it.

This makes me smile softly down at him, slipping my hands underneath his body to pick him up cradle him close to my chest then allow him to bury his face into the crook of my neck, while I grip him more tightly and start to walk heading somewhere where the both of us can get out of the soaked clothes.

* * *

 

 


	4. Leaving the *Safehouse with One’s Lover the Great Red Dragon, One’s Nephew and the Gentle One to Somewhere; Getting another Letter from a Nakama, Which Give Coordinates to another Safe-house in the Virginian Mountains.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......*and Finding The Shrouded Lady of Fulinawith the Hidden Daughter of One’s Brother Already There (rest of chapter title)

** Location – *Safe-house near the Rolling Atlantic Ocean - Evening **

** Nigel’s P.O.V: **

Zipping up the large travelling bags, I haul them off the bed to carry both out of the bedroom as Francis, appears when I came into the sitting room at the front door waiting for me to hand one to him.

I look around one more time at the place that when Hannibal had been here had also become my home and a faint ghost-like image of us both of the table busy looking over **_La Morte’s Killer_** Crime scene files appears showing a tender moment when he laughed with me at a joke I had told him then dissipates like sand particles being blown away by the wind.

“Nigel, time to go.” He says, making me nod silently in reply and hand him one of the travelling bags which he takes from me.

 

* * *

 

 

After locking up the **_Safehouse,_** making sure nothing have been left behind and the trailer with my motorbike in it had been attached, while ropes keeping it from moving about were tight go to head to the passenger side when I notice tucked neatly behind one of the windscreen wipers is a letter.

A letter with the same font like the last one, I had gotten before Marikis and Jacques had subdued me and taken me away to what once been Muskrat Farm – now a falling ruin of a building with skeletons of pigs that Mason had kepted and trained to eat human flesh still littered in the large maze pen.

I get into the Land-Rover, flipping the letter over to see if it bears anything else finding it doesn’t and notice Francis is looking over to me, while he clips his seatbelt on then places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly to reassure me everything is alright.

I open the letter, starting to read as he starts the engine and drives down the drive onto the main road as Morgan and Peter talk quietly amongst themselves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is just rising over the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant hue of soft toned yellow, orange and scarlet as I slip the letter back into the envelope and place it in the glove compartment so it doesn’t go missing.

“I saw coordinates in there. Do you want to head to them?” Francis asks me, handing me bottle of water unopened and taking it from him bring it up to my lips taking a drink of the cool water.

It soothes my parched throat for now and placing the cap back on hand it back to him then back of his hand touches my forehead, checking my temperature.

“You seem warmer than usual. Are you sure feeling alright?” He asks me, pulling his hand away to place it back on the steering wheel.

“I’m fine. Wearing too many layers, that’s all.” I reply, making him give small “ _Hmm_ ” at this telling me he is not convinced and turning my gaze to look out the passenger car window hear myself sighing heavily.

“It’s just the letter. It reminds when I saw Hannibal….busy at the piano writing new notes on the sheets as he composed a new piece.” I say, hearing the faint remmants of tune he played one day coming to the forefront of my mind.

Neither of us say anymore, while I decide to get some rest as it would be long journey to these coordinates and the new Safehouse described by the **_Nakama_** in the letter.

The tune Hannibal had played playing softly in my **_Mind_** , lulling me gently into it.

 

* * *

 

 

** Location – The Lake Hunting Lodge - Mid-Morning - Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Francis Dolerhyde’s P.O.V: **

It’s the sight of another car close to the coordinates of the new Safe-house which surprises me when I see its Margo Verger nee Bloom’s car. Parking the Land-rover close to it, I cut the engine off as Nigel shifts with a groan from the position he has been sleeping in.

_“Hmm, strange. What is she doing here?”_

I hear him saying, curious as I am as to why she had turned up here.

_Yes, strange indeed. Why is she here?_

Unclipping my seat-belt, I cut the engine and get out of the Land-rover hearing Morgan crying “ _Mama!!!? Big sis!!!?”_ then run over to Margo, who seems surprised to see him and finally, smiles softly down at him when

A young women wearing round glasses is standing next to her, holding some books in her arms and looking closer can see she has some of the features of Hannibal and Will. Meaning that this was another child of theirs’s that Margo had birthed at some point.

A Daughter of the **_Ravenstag_** and the… ** _Wendigo._**

 

**_LE FIN_ **


End file.
